


Electric Love

by Icypolargirl78



Series: My HermitCraft Oneshots [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Was listening to electric love, kinda gay, very sweet, when it hit me, why not have a sappy love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78
Summary: Xisuma dares his brother to confess. It goes pretty well.
Relationships: Fir/BadTimesWithScar/Helsknight/Evil Xisuma
Series: My HermitCraft Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Electric Love by BORNS and I thought to myself, which hermit would confess using this song. And then it hit me EX. The idiot is dumb enough to use a tiktok challenge to confess. And since I'm a sucker for poly ships I thought why not just use the evil hermits. Btw this is set in a high school/college AU. (Poly ships don't get enough attention so if I have to write all of them, then by golly I will)

It was a dumb trend, at least that’s what EX told himself. See the boy had a crush on three specific people. Those three being his best friends. However he was, as his brother called him, a coward when it came to telling them how he felt. Then the dumbest trend on Tiktok happened. Electric Love was a song you would play with a group of your friends. Then you would kiss one another. In short it was dumb, but EX wasn’t one to turn down a challenge. Especially not one from his brother who could barely be around his crush without turning into a spluttering mess. 

So that was how he ended up in a car with his best friends on a trip to Taco Bell. Before they even left, Hels had complained that Burger King was better, and Fir had whacked him over the head saying that he had no taste whatsoever. Oscar and EX had just watched as they fought. It was a pretty regular occurrence for the two of them to clash heads. Normally EX would try to break the two of them up, which resulted in both yelling at him to stay out of it. 

They had just pulled out of the drive through when EX pulled the car over to the nearby parking lot. Now the driving situation with the four was odd. All of them could drive, but Fir and EX were the only ones who actually did, at least when it was all of them in the same vehicle. Hels was a maniac on the road and had a habit of breaking the speed limit. Oscar just straight up didn’t pay attention to the road and once nearly drove right off a cliff. 

So there they were sitting in a Taco Bell parking lot eating mediocre tacos with no regard for their own health. Once they’d finished eating they sat in comfortable silence. EX was toying with his phone. He’d gotten the song pulled up and was ready to click play.  **_Was he really doing this?_ ** He asked himself.  **_Yeah he was._ **

The music began. 

**_Candy_ **

**_She’s sweet like candy in my veins_ **

**_Baby I’m dying for another taste_ **

Fir glanced up from her phone. EX had to admit even in the shitty lighting of the street lamps she looked stunning, her gold piercings glimmering. 

**_And every night my mind’s running around her_ **

**_Thunder’s getting louder and louder_ **

EX could hear Oscar humming along to the tune. He also hear Hels whisper “Fuck.” He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

**_Baby you're like lightning in a bottle_ **

**_I can’t let you go now that I’ve got it_ **

Fir as though she just got what was happening gave him a look that EX could decipher. Oscar also seemingly became enlightened and whispered something in Hels’ ear. 

The chorus of the song started and EX could only hope that his friend’s didn’t slap him. 

**_All I need is to be struck by your Electric Love_ **

He felt a harsh tug on his long hair and suddenly Hels’ lips were planted on his. The angle was weird but EX couldn’t care less. Hels tasted like spearmint, cold and fresh. Then Hels’ pulled back and before he could even whine at the loss of contact Fir was pressing her lips on his. It was a different experience than with Hels since Fir used her tongue and teeth. She nipped at his lips and EX could feel her hands pressing on his cheeks keeping his face in place. 

The song was still playing in the background, and the second verse had started by the time Fir had let him go. He turned around to see Oscar who had a blush that EX was sure matched the one plastered across his cheeks. He reached over and grabbed the other male’s shirt and yanked him forward. Their lips met and even as their foreheads bonked together it was still one of the nicest feelings EX had felt in his life. 

“So are we like dating now?” Hels asked after Oscar and the tallest separated. 

“Yeah sure, I wouldn’t mind dating you losers,” Fir smirked. Hels rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe you confessed using a dumb song EX,” Oscar snickered, “That was a sappy move.” 

“Shut up, it was dare from X,” He muttered.

“Aw E, we love ya anyway.” Fir pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Eventually they drove back home, and ended up falling asleep in Fir’s room since it was the biggest. EX fell asleep with Hels curled up in his arms, Oscar holding Hels from the other side and Fir snuggled up against his back. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y'all made it to the end. Hopefully you didn't get diabetes while reading this. I haven't ever written kissing scenes so sorry if this was really bad. 
> 
> Quick question: Would you like me to make a group chat fic for the hermits.


End file.
